


Blast From The Past

by brenforelsket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket
Summary: It has been years since you moved to Tokyo from the Miyagi Prefecture, you hadn’t missed it much and as time passed you barely thought about it at all, except for a pair of dark brown eyes you couldn’t forget.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Blast From The Past

It has been years since you moved to Tokyo from the Miyagi Prefecture, you hadn’t missed it much and as time passed you barely thought about it at all, except for a pair of dark brown eyes you couldn’t forget. 

You knew it was only a matter of time before this happened, leaving you with the wrong backpack and homework.  
You had never intended to get a matching backpack with your best friend Kuroo Tetsurou but when you showed up on your first day of your third year of high school, seeing you had the same backpack as Kuroo, he teased you for wanting to be like him and demanded you go through the school year with the same backpack.  
“It’ll be fine!” he said back then when you suggested that this exact scenario might happen.

When you got home today and realized you had the wrong backpack, you couldn’t help but curse him. “Damn you Kuroo!” you yelled into the void as you put your shoes back on and made your way back to Nekoma High, where you knew he was playing a practice game. 

As you got closer to the school, your pace started to pick up until you were practically running. All you had wanted to do was get home, do your homework and hang out by yourself before your parents got home. Kuroo had put a damper on that but you were determined to get your correct backpack and return home quickly to try to save just a little bit of time for yourself. 

Your brain was running a million miles an hour trying to calculate how much time you’d have to yourself once you returned home and did your homework, you would have gone right past Kuroo had he not grabbed onto your backpack to stop you from running any further. 

“Hey! Let go of m-” you cut yourself off as you turned and saw Kuroo holding onto the backpack. “Kuroo Tetsurou! Do I have a bone to pick with you.” you glared at his smiling face as you took off the packback and pushed it into his chest. “I told you matching backpacks wasn’t a good idea ‘Tetsu! And I swear if you did this on purpose-”

“Calm down there shorty.” Kuroo laughed as he slung the backpack over his shoulder and ruffled your hair. “I didn’t do it on purpose but you look hilarious when you’re mad so I regret nothing.” 

You scrunched up your nose and tried to give him your harshest death glare. As always, he was unfazed. 

“Y/n?” A deep familiar voice said from behind your friend. 

Not taking the glare off your face, you looked past Kuroo and met the curious eyes of the only person who kept your mind on Miyagi since leaving, Daichi Sawamura. 

“D-Daichi!” You can barely say as your heart started to race and warmth rushed to your cheeks.

Kuroo looked between you and Daichi, seeing something he hadn’t seen before, his best friend crushing on someone and acting like a fool because of it. He was amused, of course, but knew he had to do something to get all of the boys looking at you both out of here.

“Alright, come on!” Kuroo said loudly as he grabbed onto Tsukishima's shoulders. “I’ll finish walking you to the bus, your captain will catch up in a minute.” He looked back in amusement as he started to walk in the direction of the bus. The rest of the volleyball boys followed and a few looked behind them as they got farther and farther away.

“So Karasuno?” you asked, having read the back of the other boys jackets. “I guess that school was really close to our old neighborhood, huh? And you're the captain of the volleyball team?! That really does suit you.” You hadn’t meant to talk as much but your nerves were getting the best of you. What do you say to a long lost crush? 

Daichi smiled and his eyes lit up as he told you about the team and how they’d lost to Nekoma but it was great practice. You couldn’t help but be engrossed with his words as he spoke, he seemed so excited and passionate. It was a side of Daichi you always admired and seeing it now made you realize he had only become a better version of how he was when he was younger, when you lived next door to him.

“-anyways,” he continued after a few minutes. “I’m sorry Y/n, I should probably head to the bus.”

“Oh, of course! I’m sorry for keeping you.”

“It’s no trouble.” he laughed lightly. “It was really great to see you.”

Your eyes grew wide at his words, “It was great to see you too Daichi.”

He waved as he turned around and headed towards the bus, Kuroo meeting him halfway.

You had butterflies and a wide smile as you walked to the boys volleyball gym to get your backpack, your smile only starting to fade as you start to realize you might not see Daichi again. You had felt that way since you left Miyagi and always regretted not keeping in touch but now, randomly, you had run into him and you didn’t even take your chance to try to see him again.  
What if he didn’t want to see you again? It didn’t feel that way when he was talking to you just now but he didn’t suggest seeing you again either.. You couldn’t help but start to overthink things even more but after a few moments reality set in, if you embarrass yourself just now by asking to see him again, it could be in your favor if he didn’t want to see you again. You could just get over it, not see him again and move on, right? 

You quickly scribbled your number on a piece of paper and your body moved on its own as you started running away from the gym, towards the Karasuno bus, hoping Daichi was still there.

“Hey! Where are you g-” Kuroo called as you ran past him.

“Be back in a sec!” you called back, even though you were probably too far away for him to hear you clearly. 

The bus bus came into view, although you were still a ways away, seeing the last player step onto the bus and the doors shut behind him. Your heart started to race, were you really going to miss your chance and be too late? And worst of all, Kuroo would never let you live it down.

“Daichi!” You called and waved your hand as you approached the bus but then it started to move.

***

“Uh captain?” Tanaka turned around in his seat to look at Daichi and the brown haired boy raised an eyebrow. “Is that the girl you were just talking to?” Tanaka pointed out the window of the bus, his finger pointed at the figure running towards them. 

Daichis face lite up and tinted pink as he saw you running towards the bus, your hair flowing behind you. When he heard you call his name, a big smile on your face, he got up to get off the bus, excited at the chance to see you again, hoping he’d have the courage to ask for your number, kicking himself for not doing it from the moment he saw you, before going back to Miyagi.  
The bust started to move as he took a step forward and his heart dropped as he realized it may be too late.

“Stop the bus!” Sugawara yelled to Takeda in the driver's seat. 

“Huh?” The teacher asked but Sugawara only yelled again, louder this time.

“Stop the bus!”

The bus came to a stop and everyone looked at Sugawara but he was only looking at Daichi, who is opening up the window when your run comes to a screeching halt right by his seat.

“Daichi,” you said quietly, from nerves and being out of breath, as you looked into his beaming eyes. “Will-will you call me?” you smile with a blushing face, your heart beating a million miles an hour.

Daichi is also blushing and smiling though, hes mesmerized by your glowing e/c eyes and the butterflies in his stomach are going crazy that you’d chase after the bus to ask him to call you.

With shaky hands, you reached to give him the piece of paper with your number written on it.

He reached out and grabs the paper from your hand. “Y-yes! I will.” 

Boys on the bus “ooooo” when he opens the paper and sees your number written on it, that's when you look around and see everyone on the bus staring at you and Daichi, your confidence starting to wear off.

“O-okay, I-I’ll talk to you later then.” Even though you were so nervous with everyones eyes on you, you gave a sweet smile and a wave goodbye before turning around to walk back to the boys volleyball gym. You saw Kuroo with a devilish grin already waiting for you.

Daichi looked at Sugawara, who looked like a proud mom with big curious and excited eyes. 

“Ooo! Captains got a girlfriend!” Tanaka halleref loudly, encouraging the rest of the boys to chime in with questions.

“Shut up!” Daichi yelled, although the seriousness behind his normal angry voice isn’t there. He can't help but smile as he sinks into his seat and puts your number in his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking about writing another part or two for this! Maybe some NSFW as well 
> 
> I hope you liked it! As always kudos & comments are always welcome & appreciated! ❤️


End file.
